


Understanding Love by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Can be read as either TOS or AOS, Includes sexual swearing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Their love and their sex life





	

Understanding Love

“Oh, God! Oh, God, Spock! Fuck me!!!” Jim was writhing in honest bliss beneath Spock’s administrations and strong, steady, slim hips.

Spock stopped, frozen.

Jim panicked. “What, Spock? What’s wrong?”

“You really wish me just to fuck you; fuck you plainly, as if I truly do have no feeling, or feelings for you?” Spock was perplexed. "From how I have heard humans talk of sex, the word 'fuck' usually denotes a casual attitude. Have you changed your mind about us? If so, please, don't shield me."

Jim threw his arms around Spock’s neck, and pulled him down into a kiss; pouring all of his love into that kiss. “No! No… I didn’t mean that! Oh, Spock! I know that’s what we humans say sometimes when we’re being glib, but no; all that we do, every moment we have like this, is about love. It’s making love. I’m so sorry that I confused you! Oh, sweetheart! I’m just turned on sometimes by using basic, stripped down, so called ‘dirty’ language. I was just being silly!”

“No, Jim. I apologise, Ashaya. Now that you have mentioned it, I believe I have observed humans quietly talking about the fact that they enjoy this ‘phenomena’.” Spock realised.

Jim grinned, and pulled Spock into another deep kiss of the lips, while enjoying the fact that Spock was placing O’zhesta kisses all over his human body. “Darling, darling Vulcan; I will yet introduce you to the base pleasures of ‘dirty talk’.”

“I look forward to it.” Spock confided in Jim.

“Oh, you will; you most definitely will!” Jim promised. “I love you, sweetheart!”

“And I love you, Ashaya.” Spock promised Jim.

Jim wiggled his hips, beneath Spock, and lifted them off of the bed.

Soon, their rhythm began again, and, at the point(s) of ejaculation, their orgasms thundered through them both. Long moments later, they lay side by side again, still in each other’s arms; at once still, and profoundly moved, by the peace that their love gave to them.


End file.
